Terriermon (Wallace)
|-|Wallace= |-|Terriermon= |-|Gummymon= |-|Gargomon= |-|Rapidmon Golden Armor= Summary Wallace (Willis in the English Dub) and Terriermon are major character in Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!. When Wallace was young, he found a DigiTama which hatched into twin Digimon, Gummymon and Chocomon. While playing out in a field together, a strange wind picked up and one of the twins, Chocomon, disappeared. Seven years later, Chocomon was driven insane and had evolved into Wendigomon. Unable to save Chocomon from his own insanity, Wallace and Terriermon work with the Chosen Children to stop him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | High 4-C | At least 3-C Name: Wallace/Willis | Gummymon | Terriermon | Gargomon | Rapidmon (Armor) Origin: Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!! Gender: Male Age: 11 | 7 (Terriermon) Classification: DigiDestined/Chosen Child, Digimental of Fate/Destiny | Digimon Powers and Abilities: Gummymon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Acid Manipulation (Can spit acidic bubbles) |-|Terriermon= All previous abilties, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation |-|Gargomon= All previous abilities, Rapid fire built-in guns |-|Rapidmon (Armor)= All Terriermon abilities amplified, Fires homing missles, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Golden Triangle. Attack Potency: Wall level (Via this calc) | Large Building level+ (Should be on par with V-Mon) | Large Star level (Fought Wendigomon) | At least Galaxy level (Played a major role in defeating Cherubimon Virus and should be comparable with Magnamon) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+, with Relativistic reactions | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Superior to Holydramon and Seraphimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | Large Star Class | At least Galaxy Class Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | Large Star level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: Melee Range. a few meters with projectiles | Several kilometers | Several Hundred Kilometers Standard Equipment: None | Gun fist | Missiles Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Terriermon can't use up too much energy in stronger forms or else it will degenerate Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Gummymon *'Double Bobble:' Spits out a lot of adhesive bubbles. *'Acid Bubbles:' Frothy Spit Shoots slightly acidic bubbles from its mouth. *'Double Bubble:' Spits out a lot of adhesive bubbles. Terrerimon *'Blazing Fire:' Shoots a tiny blast of energy of its mouth. *'Petit Twister:' Terrier Tornado/Terrier Torpedo/Tiny Twister/Bunny Blast Fires a little turbulence like a tornado. Gargomon *'Gatling Arm:' Fires bullets or lasers from both arms. *'Dum Dum Upper:' A powerful uppercut punch combined with Gatling Arm. Rapidmon Armor *'Golden Triangle:'Fires a triangular beam from its whole body that completely disassembles the enemy's data. *'Rapid Fire: '''Rapid-fires homing missiles from its arms and the revolver on its back. '''Key:' Gummymon | Terriermon | Gargomon | Rapidmon (Armor) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chosen Children Category:Monsters Category:Gun Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Air Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Hackers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users